Silly Póker
by Leviatan-sama
Summary: Huesos era un doctor muy curioso, con doble énfasis en la vida privada de su mejor amigo, James Tiberius Kirk. Pero tal vez, al menos en esta ocasión no le va gustar descubrir lo que se ocultaba frente a él. Continuación de Strip Póker.


**Silly Póker**

* * *

McCoy no era idiota, mucho menos ingenuo. Sabía que algo en la vida de Jim se había puesto picante hace mucho, pues no por nada tenía la sonrisa más brillante que antes, ni el humor más agradable.

Así que, como amigo suyo, se dio cuenta que tenía derecho a saber que era exactamente lo que pasaba en la jugosa vida del capitán de la Enterprise.

El resultado fue muy desagradable.

Y es que aún no le cabía en la cabeza que James Tiberius Kirk salía con ese maldito duende de sangre verde.

¿Por qué?

Es sencillo de explicar. Porque ambos son muy diferentes, porque los dos se evitaban y fallaban épicamente al hacerlo, porque la mayoría de las veces pareciera que están a punto de saltar uno sobre el otro, porque...

AY MADRE MÍA

ESOS DOS ESTABAN LOQUITOS UNO POR EL OTRO.

En ese momento Huesos supo que no había salvación y que efectivamente, Jim tenía un gran motivo para estar contento.

Ahora, ya lo había admitido, ¿pero de casualidad había otra cosa que hiciera brillar mucho más a su mejor amigo?

Porque literalmente, el estúpido rubio que tenía por capitán estaba brillando, allí en su bahía médica. ¿Cómo se atrevía a tener tan buena actitud en el lugar que más odiaba de la nave?

¿Alguien podría explicarle al médico que ocurría?

—Huesos. —Oh, allí estaba, Jim iba a decírselo. Leonard intentó tranquilizarse por la anticipación, fingiendo que observaba muy bien los resultados médicos del capitán. — ¿Has jugado alguna vez Strip Póker?

¿Ah?

McCoy alzó la mirada, despegando la vista de su tableta, frente a su escritorio estaba un muy inquieto Jim que se frotaba las manos insistentemente, parecía un niño pequeño muy ansioso.

—No, nunca lo he jugado. —Admitió, viendo como una sonrisa deslumbrante se apoderaba de los labios de su amigo.

—Deberías, es divertido, muy divertido. —Cuando hizo el énfasis no necesito saber más.

— ¿Lo jugaste con el duende?

Aunque prefería no saber mucho al respecto.

—Sí. —Quitado de la pena, Jim no dejó de sonreír en lo absoluto, es más, se puso de pie.

Esta vez una sonrisa malvada en su rostro.

—Y le di el mejor sexo oral de su vida.

Ok, eso no necesitaba saberlo.

Sin pensárselo ni un poco busco el hipo spray más cercana a él, era un somnífero que haría caer al joven capitán en cuestión de segundos.

Jim sabía lo que venía, sus ojos reflejaron terror absoluto.

Pero al menos le había quitado la sonrisa de su estúpida cara.

.

.

.

.

.

Después de tres horas de espera en el puente, Spock decidió que debía ir a la bahía médica a cerciorarse de que todo se encontrara en buen estado respecto a la salud médica de su capitán y pareja.

Al llegar la enfermera Chapel le saludo tímidamente, volviendo a su trabajo.

Luego, escucho gritos provenir de la oficina del doctor McCoy.

Spock sabía que eso no era bueno para el capitán de la Enterprise.

Aceleró el paso y entro a la oficina, encontrando a Jim sobre el escritorio, brazos protegiendo su cuello y piernas al aire pateando sin detenerse. El doctor estaba encima de él, con un hipo spray en su mano y rostro lleno de furia.

— ¡Tú!—Grito McCoy en cuanto lo vio, apuntándole con un dedo acusatorio.

El rubio y joven capitán se dio cuenta de su presencia también, huyendo del doctor para protegerse con el cuerpo del vulcano.

— ¿Qué sucedió mientras estaba en el puente, capitán?

Jim lo ignoro por completo, señalándole que Huesos se acercaba a ellos.

— ¡Voy a matarlos a los dos hijos de perra!

—Doctor, sus palabras me resultan ofensivas, mi madre, como usted sabe era una humana que...

— ¡Cierra la boca! ¡Ahora tengo esa asquerosa imagen en mi cabeza!

Jim empezó a jalarlo a la salida pero Spock no se movía. ¿Qué imagen? La verdad no lo comprendía en lo absoluto.

—Capitán, no entiendo lo que está pasando.

Y eso ya era de temer.

Spock nunca admitía no tener la menor idea de algo.

— ¡Solo corramos!

— ¿Por qué?

— ¡Quiero vivir unos años más!

Si se trataba de mantener la vida de James a salvo entonces Spock no dudaría en dejarse llevar si era necesario.

El capitán lo saco de la bahía médica, tomando el camino que los llevaría a sus cuartos correspondientes, todo, en pasos veloces.

Pero el medio vulcano seguía hundido en sus pensamientos, imagen, ¿qué imagen?

Y entonces pensó, Jim en realidad tenía una personalidad muy retorcida y gozaba molestar a su amigo de varias formas diferentes, una de ellas era para informarle sobre la relación que sostenían ambos.

— ¿Le informaste al doctor McCoy sobre los eventos acontecidos en tu camarote la noche anterior?

El capitán, que antes parecía un rayo veloz, se detuvo.

—Sí.

Allí estaba la respuesta a todas sus dudas.

—Jim, considero que esta vez sobrepasaste los límites profesionales que sostienes en tu relación amistosa con el doctor.

El rubio capitán frunció su labio inferior, parpadeando varias veces para hacer énfasis en sus brillantes ojos azules.

Spock suspiró internamente, sabía lo que venía.

—Solo quería molestarlo un poco. —Expresó con falsa inocencia en su voz.

—No creo que informarle sobre las actividades sexuales que mantenemos sea lo apropiado.

Una pobre chica de mantenimiento se atragantó con el café que traía en su mano, tal vez los dos tendrían que hablar con ella después.

Había que mantener las apariencias para los altos mandos.

—Está bien, tú ganas, yo hice mal, yo soy el chico malo. —Se quejó, cruzándose de brazos. Spock iba a empezar a buscar palabras extremadamente complicadas para disculparse de la única manera en que un vulcano lo haría, pero la sonrisa divertida en los labios de Kirk lo distrajo. —Yo soy el chico malo.—Repitió con ironía en su voz, acercándose al vulcano para deslizar sus dedos por los hombros cubiertos de Spock, para luego acabar uniéndolas detrás de la espalda de su primer comandante.—Y por eso debes castigarme.

Bien, Spock creía firmemente que lo hecho por Jim había sido extremadamente perturbador y fuera de toda ética laboral.

Entonces sí, si debía castigarlo.

* * *

 **Y si, regrese :3**

 **Espero les haya gustado y gracias por leer~**


End file.
